Let's Watch Naruto and then go there! part 2
by kito princess
Summary: Ceilia, Tara, and Kayla go to the Naruto land. Problems happen between the boys. Naruto, Shino, and Kiba like Kayla, Gaara and Neji start to like Ceilia and poor Tara has Itachi and Orochimaru! Enjoy! Rated for the lauguege that they use.
1. Chapter 1

Ceilia, Tara, and I ended up landing somewhere in the training grounds.

"Ugh," I muttered, sitting up."I think I hit my-" I stopped what I was saying when I spotted who in front of us. The first thing I spotted was his red hair. I bet you already guessed who it is. Gaara.

Ceilia was the one who was closest to him. And the strange thing? He helped her up to her feet.

"Wow, did he just... help her?" Tara asked, looking at them with surprise. I was too surprised to even say anything.

Ceilia just stood there, while Gaara walked away, not even helping us. Meanie.

"Hey, Kayla," Tara said, getting to her feet and looking at me.

"What?" I asked, getting to my feet as well.

"I just remembered that Ceilia is a Gaara fan," Tara replied.

I turned my attention to Ceilia and saw that she was in a "fan girl" moment. Oh boy.

"How long to you think she'll be like that?" I asked. Tara shrugged and looked around. I looked around as well and saw that there were some people training, gladly they didn't notice us. Thank god!

"Kayla?"

Oh no, I know that voice anywhere.

I turned around and saw the only guy who would wear orange ever. "Hey, Naruto."

"Kayla, Ceilia, Tara! There you are," A tall, slender lady appeared. She was wearing a red shirt with the jonin vest on. She was wearing black pants as well. She had a forehead protector on her arm that was in a shape of a flame. Her aqua eyes stuck out the most.

Ceilia got out of her fan girl moment and walked over to us."Who's she? I've never seen her before. She's so cool looking."

I looked at this girl for a long time and then it hit me. Whenever I dreamed of coming here, I dreamed of a village called the Ash Village. And that Ceilia, Tara, and I were the first all girl team. And we had a girl sensei as well. Tantera was her name.

"She's our sensei," I whispered, but it was loud enough for Ceilia and Tara to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later after the shock wore away from us coming here, we all were saying hi to everyone. Naruto was really glad that I was back, he was hugging me and refused to let go. Kiba and Shino along with a little tug from Sakura and waiting a few minutes and they final got him off of me.

"So you guys came all the way from a different kind of Earth?" Kiba asked, his hands petting his big dog. Akamaru I think is his name.

"Yep, we are really happy to be here though,"Tara said.

"Uh, what is up with her?" Gaara asked, see that Ceilia was staring at him. "She won't look away from me. And she's starting to scare me.

"Well, she's a big fan of yours,"I said.

"And I'm a big fan of yours," Naruto said, looking at me with love obsessed eyes.

That had gotten both Ceilia's and Tara's attention. I had never told them about what had almost happened between Naruto and I. And now they are going to pester me about it. Oh boy...

"Kayla, we need to talk to you," Tara grabbed my right arm while Ceilia grabbed my other and hoisted me out of my seat. Naruto was about to get up, but then Tara added,"Alone." And he sat back down. Tara and Ceilia pulled me into the hallway.

"What is with Naruto? He's been like all over you. Did something happen between you two when you were here by yourself?" Ceilia asked.

"Well, when I was here, I had to stay at his house-"

"You had to stay at his house?!" Ceilia yelled. "How did you end up with having to stay at his house?!

"Sakura didn't want me to stay at her's and I didn't want to stay there either," I bluntly said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, well continue on with your story," Tara moved her hands in a circular motion, what she does to her so called deaf sister.

I sighed,"Well anyways, when I was there we were acting stupid, we had a dirt war after we finished cleaning his house and then we sat down to watch a movie and... he tried to kiss me."

"Oh MY GOD!!!" Ceilia shouted.

"Sh, you're going to signal everyone to walk over here and spy on us, will you please keep your voice down, for the sake of Kayla? Please?" Tara whispered to Ceilia.

"Oh, sorry," Ceilia whispered back.

"So let's get back to the "party" and enjoy ourselves," I said, turning around to leave, but being stopped by two hands going on each of my shoulders."Ok, what's the problem now?"

"What are you going to do about this Naruto thing?" Ceilia asked,"I mean, he might not stop with this flirting thing."

"Well what should I do? I mean I don't like him like that. And I don't think I ever will," I said.

"Tell him flat out," Tara replied.

"Easier said than done," I murmured.

"Well, just try, ok? If you don't like him like that yet, then tell him and he might stop," Ceilia said, pointing her finger in the air.

"Or he might just be like one of those Sasuke fan girls and chase me around," I said."Which is what I really don't want. That will be scary."

"Too scary," Tara said.

"Yeah, well let's hope that we will be able to stay long enough to find out what will happen," I said. "Hm, but that might be forever."

"Can we?" Ceilia asked.

"We might."


	3. Chapter 3

"I will NOT kiss him," I protested. My friends and I were hanging out somewhere on the training grounds. We had been training for a up coming mission that we are going to have with team 7, 8, 10, and Gai. Ever since my friends had found out about Naruto having to almost kiss me they have been bugging me about kissing him.

"Come on, you guys would make a good couple," Ceilia said. "Please?" I rolled my eyes. She looked at me angrily as I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree. "Why won't you?"

"Because...Because...Because," Oh crap, I can't come up with anything. This is so bad and soon I'm going to be in so much trouble with them. They're going to get me to kiss him! Or to go on a date with him. This is going to be so bad. Did I already mention that?

"Ha! You can't come up with anything to say!"Tara said, pointing a finger at me. But my attention wasn't on her, it was on the person behind her. Sasuke.

"Oh hello, how are you today, Sasuke?" I asked. Tara whirled around to see that he was indeed standing there. He glared at Tara as she glared at him.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again, Uchiha," Tara snapped.

"Well don't ever call me Uchiha ever again then," He snapped back.. He walked over to me and looked up and down at me. "So you must be the famous girl that Naruto keeps talking about. Kayla I think is your name. Is it?"

"Well yes it is SAUCE-GAY," I said. It's so fun picking on him.

He crossed his eyes and glared at me,"That isn't my name and don't call me that ever again."

"Well why not? I thought that you might have tried to hit me when I said that," I picked.

Sasuke smirked,"Well you are Naruto's girlfriend so I can't hurt you." And with that last statement he walked away.

My jaw dropped,"Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND? Naruto is calling me his girlfriend? We have only known each other for only a week! A WEEK!"

"Well he has become your only fan boy," Ceilia pointed out. I glared at him. "Well anyways, have you guys noticed that Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's butt?"

I looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but to think that his hair does look like a chicken's butt. I burst out laughing. Tara and Ceilia soon joined in.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing about?" Kiba walked over to us along with Akamaru and looked at us with a confused look.

"Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's butt!" I said through fits of laughter.

So we laughed on how we noticed that Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's butt.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you like! Boy, am I going to get angry sayings from Sasuke fan girls...Oh boy.. Well anyways I'll update soon! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go on this mission, with two boys only? And which I might add are Naruto and Shino?" I said, I was now getting what Tsunada was getting at. She seemed to want me to travel to Suna and talk with Gaara who had just been here a month ago, when we had arrived. (A/N: Yes, I skipped a whole month. I didn't feel like doing ever single day. That would just get boring. Well let's get back on with the story)

Tsunada folded her hands together and looked at me. "Why yes, I do. This will be a big opertunity for you to make friends here. You could do well with these two as your friends. You never know what will happened."

And boy, did I not know what was going to happen. Something that is very interesting.

"Ah Naruto!" I yelped as he tried to kiss me once again since the mission started. Good thing I was ready and had my hand at my face before he could even pucker his lips. Too bad my red face just made him try and try again. "SHINO SOME HELP PLEASE!" I shouted.

"..."

And so he does nothing and Naruto WON'T STOP TRYING TO KISS ME!!! Man can this day get any worse?Oh wait, it's only the morning of day. OF COURSE IT WILL GET WORSE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!

"NARUTO STOP THAT!!!" I shouted. He tried to kiss me again.

"But your too beautiful," He protested.

I groaned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is going to be one long mission. First off, Naruto tries to kiss me over a million times, and I'm NOT exagerating. And now I'm captored and can't go anywhere. What else will happen today?

A guy in white clothing walked over to me and lifted my chin so that I could look at him. I gave him my favorite glare and stuck my tongue out at him. It was obvious that he was a sound ninja because of the sound headband on his forehead.

"Hey, you caught a cute one this time," He said. His hand went to my face and when then came close enough I bit him. "Ow! Oh, so I see you are a fiesty one. I like them fiesty and mean."

"Ronald, she's going to really hurt you. She put up a pretty good fight with us. Took fifteen people just to capture her."

I groaned. It was the voice of the person who ambushed us and captured me, leaving Shino and Naruto hurt. Man this day can't get worse. I hope they are ok. I don't want them to die because of me. Wait, how did I get involved in this anyway? I came from a different world for heaven's sake!

"Are you serious?!" The guy, Ronald, snapped me out of my thinking when he spoke very loudly. He turned his gaze back to me. "So you are really tough. I can't wait to see what you are in the bed."

Ok, that was SO wrong in many ways. Do I really look older than what I am? I'm only 15, but my family says I look around 18 or 19. Great, and this guy was, what? 19? 20? Something around that.

"I hate to point it out, but I'm only 15," I snapped. "So don't even THINK that kind of stuff or I will make it so that you won't be able to have kids, EVER."

He grimced and then smiled slyly at me,"15? So that means your unexperienced. Well, we can change that."

I hate to say this, but Naruto appearing out of no where and saving my butt wouldn't be a bad idea. If my hands and feet weren't chained. I would have beaten this guy to a bloody pulp. Litterly.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed.

"Aw, come on, no thrashing around? No resistance against me? I guess I can do what I planned."

I hate to admit it, but I'm scared, scared beyond my wits. "NO!! Get away from me!" I started thrashing around, trying to move the best I could. I so wished that Naruto or someone will come and save me. I don't care! I just want to get out of here.

"So there it is," He muttered. His hand started to go up my shirt. My eyes widened in fear. NO way! Not this!

"What the hell? RONALD!! Come and see this!" Someone shouted down the corador.

"But I'm busy!" Ronald shouted back.

" If you want the prisoner to stay a prisoner than get your butt out here and make sure whoever is on the other side of the door doesn't break in!" The voice shouted agian, seeming very angry.

"Alright!" He yelled back. He turned to me and whispered in my ear,"We shall continue this when I get back."

I closed my eyes and started shaking with fear. I didn't open my eyes until I wasn't able to hear his foot steps any longer. But I quickly closed them again when I heard some more foot steps coming back. I didn't want to see who it was. I didn't like this place and I wanted to get out of it so badly.

"Kayla."

I shot my eyes open when I reconized the voice. SHINO!! I was happier than happy at that moment.

"SHINO! I'm so glad that-"

Shino put his finger to his mouth and whispered,"Shh, do you want them to know I'm here? Now quickly, where's the key that they use for this cell?"

I motioned my head to the little key holder in the small little corner that had no light so it was hard to see the keys, but they were there. Shino quickly grabbed them and found the right key faster than what I would have.

He walked over to me and looked at the keys in his hand and my cuffs. He frowned, "It seems like non of these keys fit into these cuffs."

"One of the guys as the key, but he's probly fighting with everyone else who are fighting whoever is at the gate and wants to get in," I said.

"Kayla, hold still, I'm going to put my bugs into the cuffs and see if they can unlock them, ok?" He said, holding his hand over my cuff of my hand. I nodded and waited patiently while he released a few bugs into my cuffs. In almost 10 minutes I was free.

I rubbed my wrists and then whacked Shino, "What the hell took you so long? I didn't like having to wait for you to save me."

He lifted an eyebrow at me while he rubbed his head, "Save you? I thought that you said that when we first started this mission that you could handle yourself. That if you got captured that you would get out yourself. It seems like you couldn't, could you?"

I crossed my arms," Shino, this isn't a time to be pointing out what I said."

"Kayla, did something happen? I heard some things from my bugs..." Shino didn't finish his sentence, he let the silence answer that.

I looked away from him and shivered in fear again, "The guy that was just here, he-he-he-"

"You're starting to sound like Hinata. And don't worry, you don't have to tell me. You tell both Naruto and I later. But for right now, get on my back," Shino instructed, bending down.

I lifted an eyebrow," Why?"

"Because I've been a ninja longer than you and can go faster than what you can imagine," He simply stated.

"Fine," I snorted. I got on his back and before I knew I was in a clearing in a forest. Whoah, when did we get here? How did we get here? Did he use the ninja way to get around?

"Naruto!" Shino shouted. "I found Kayla, some sound ninjas captored her."

Naruto jumped out of a hiding place, "Thank heavens you're ok!" Naruto came over and hugged me tightly. "I thought that you might have gotten killed!" Naruto held onto me even tighter, I was almost unable to breathe.

"Naruto, please, you can cuddle with her after she gets over that she was almost raped," Shino said. I quickly shot a glare at him and he quickly shut up. Naruto looked at me with astonishment. And then anger filled his eyes.

"Who's the bastard?! He is going to get killed for touching you! He's going to wish that he wasn't even born by the time I'm done with him. He wouldn't even-"

"Naruto." I said, calmly.

"What?" He snarled, not at me, but at the anger from what that person almost did.

"I'm ok, and I'm really glad that you care about me," I said, in the softest tone posible for me. I noted that I made him blush for a split second. He cleared his throat and put his hands behind his head. I turned to Shino. "And thanks for rescueing me." I walked up to Shino and placed a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush and push up his glasses. Naruto gave him a glare.

"We should continue with the mission," I annouced. "We should get that scroll to the Mist Village as quick as possible."

"Right!" Naruto and Shino chanted.

"And don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what!" Naruto yelled.

"That's what I'm mostly worried about," I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up. Wake up. Come on, Kayla, you have to wake up sooner later."

I groaned as I shifted myself so that I my face was pressed on the pillow. "Go away, Naruto, I'm too tired today. Just leave me alone so that I can sleep in for at least five more hours."

"Come on Kayla! There's going to be a party today and you have to come! I won't go if you don't go!" Naruto whined, jumping on my bed. I lifted my head off my pillow and glared at him. "Finally your awake!"

"Naruto, can you do one thing for me?" I asked, acting kind.

"What's that?" He questioned.

I threw my pillow at him,"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" I looked over at my clocked and scowled. It was only 7 am. I usally wake up at 10 am. What is he doing getting me up 3 hours before I usally do? "Naruto is there something special going on today?" I asked. "Because if there isn't I'm going back to sleep."

"Today's Sakura's 15 birthday," Naruto annouced. "I thought that- Hey! What are you doing?" I had plopped my head back down on my secound pillow and tried my best to go back to sleep. But he will just not go way!

"Sakura's not one of my friends, Naruto. I don't care if it's her birthday or not." I mumbled through my pillow, hoping he would go away. "So why would I be excited to know that it is her birthday?"

"But you have to come! Sakura invited me telling me that I could invite anyone I wanted!" Naruto whined, I couldn't help but to smile. Man he can be annoying, but he's still a great friend for thinking of me when she told him that. But I still scowled afterwards.

"So?"

"There's going to be music and dares."

"..."

I could just imagine Naruto pouting right now. But he just had one thing left that would definatly make me go.

"Naruto go aw-"

"There's going to be dancing." He said, interupting me. I lifted my head off my pillow and looked at him with a rised eyebrow. He got my attention.

"What kind of dancing?" I questioned, a smile sprouted on his lips.

"Any kind of dancing. As long as you enjoy it and are having fun, well that's what Sakura told me," Naruto responded. I layed back down. "Now what?! You looked interested just a few seconds ago!"

I groaned,"I don't like Sakura. You'll have to carry me if you want me to go." Oh boy, how I didn't know that I said would get me into trouble.

Naruto smiled slyly and picked me up,"Fine, if I have to carry you, then I will." He put me over his shoulder and started walking out of my bedroom.

"Hold on a second! I haven't even gotton out of my-" My stomach interupted me as I turned red. Maybe I should have remembered to supper more often. Naruto stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll let you get dress and eat, as long as you don't run way and not go to the party or I'll torture you for life." He put me down and let me close my door to my room so that I could change in peace.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and mumble,"Just having you like me is torture." I looked at myself in my full body mirror. I was still in my very baggy blue pj's. My brown hair was now down rather than up in a pony tail. My green eyes were dull and almost lifeless. My small hands matched my small feet. The only big thing on my body would be my breasts, but no one ever notices with the shirts that I wear. So what does he see in me? He's the first person who's ever liked me. But why? I'm nothing special.

I sighed and then slipped off the pj's and slipped on my favorite shirt (may I mention it is red?) and got into a pair of stone faded jeans, another favorite of mine. I searched around for my hair tie and found it, hiding under my bed. I put my hair up along with my blue cap.

I opened up my door to see that Naruto had been waiting the whole time. He was leaning against the wall, looking the other direction.

"No matter what type of girl you are, you still take long to get dress." He said, still looking the other way.

"I don't take that long most of the time, my mind was preocupied for a few minutes," I said, having a really iratated look on my face. Naruto didn't look my way, not even a glimse."Naruto? Is something wrong?"

Naruto finally turned to me and looked me straight in the eye,"Before I came here, I ran into Ceilia. Since she's one of your friends that came with you, I desided to ask her a few questions about you to see if I can get some information." I visably stiffened. "Am I really the first person who as ever liked you?" I nodded slightly. "Who do the guys mostly go for back where you come from?"

I started to rub my arms without even knowing it, my eyes were now off of his,"Blondes, girls who wear tight clothes, that kind of stuff."

"That's alot of bull shit."

I looked at Naruto with surprise. "I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say what I think you said?"

Naruto sighed out,"Yes, Kayla I did."

I finally got my courage up and asked,"Naruto? Why do you like me? What's the reason that you like me?"

Naruto smiled and looked away from me. He started thinking up something good to say. "Well, when I first saw you. I didn't like you. But when you helped me clean my house and then we started fighting but getting eachother dirt covered I noticed something about your eyes that no one would probly ever notice in their whole lives." Naruto turned his gaze back to me. "When you're truely happy, your eyes turn from dull to bright. No other man will ever be able to notice that small change of yours."

I felt my face burn up. So it was my eyes that he liked all this time?

Naruto smiled,"And when you blush they will brighten up as well. I like to see that."

So that's why he keeps trying to kiss me!

I opened my mouth to say something but my stomach interupted me. I turned red from embarrestment. But then I heard another stomach growl. It was Naruto's. I looked up at him to see him rubbing his head in embarrestment.

"You didn't eat before you came here?" I asked.

"Well, you see, Sakura came at an early time, and I wasn't awake, so when she finally woke me up we talked and when she told me about her party I rushed over here as fast as I could, forgetting about breakfast." Naruto said, laughing with embarrestment.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him,"You are so lucky I'm a good cook." I pushed him slightly." Come on if you want something to eat."

So I fixed some toast along with some rice balls. Naruto eagerly ate them. He was a total mess when he finished, his face was covered in rice, making me giggle.

He blinked a few times, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I looked at him and couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"You have rice all over your face!" I said through laughing. He wiped his face and smiled mischieviously. "Naruto, don't you even-" Naruto put the rice on my face. "Oh why you little!"

Naruto smiled,"Now you're face is covered in rice!" I wiped it off my face and shook my head.

"What will I ever do with you?" I mumbled. I shook my head again and asked him,"Naruto? When's the party?"

"Today at 9 pm."

"Well then you'll be seeing me there at that time."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I frowned at myself in the mirror. Ceilia had dropped off a really pretty peach dress, the only problem was is that it was too short.

"Well, it's only for one night," I reasured myself. I sat down on my bed and checked my curling iron, yep, it's hot enough. I started curling my hair. When I was done I had very curly hair. I loved how I looked. There's no way I'm putting this up. I searched for my frosty pink lip gloss and put it on. In the end, I was beautiful. With the green eyeshadow, I looked onstoppable.

"Kayla!" Naruto shouted from my front door.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I sat down after dancing for long time, no one noticed me dancing so I was glad about that. I hate it when people stare, it's like they just wait for you to mess up. I hate that.

"What? Giving up already?" Arms wrapped around my waist.

"Naruto, you best back away,"I said. "And I don't really like this party anyways."

"Fine, then come with me,"Naruto grabbed my arm and started leading me. Away from the party.

"Naruto? Where are we going?" I asked, though I wanted to go outside for some fresh air from that stuffy room, fear was deep inside of me. "I don't think that we should be leaving the party."

Naruto stopped and turned to me."You don't trust me, do you?" I looked at him with surprise. I shook my head despite what my instincts were telling me. "Then why don't you want to leave a party that you don't like?" He waited for an answer, but I didn't give him one so he continued. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

I gulped down a lump in my throat,"O-o-o-o-one." I studdered.

Naruto ran a hand through my hair. "You're really beautiful."

"I think we should get back to the party."

Naruto intertwined my hand with his free one,"I dream of you every night."

"Naruto they might wonder where we went."

Naruto looked into my eyes,"You're always on my mind."

"Naruto I think-" The rest of my sentence was interupted by his lips on mine.

**OMG! Naruto finally got the courage to kiss her! But what will happen next chapter? Hehe, you'll have to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha, last time we stopped when Naruto kissed Kayla. What will happen in this chapter? Well, anything that I can think up of! Oh and this chapter shall be in 3rd person because I think I haven't been telling much of what Ceilia and Tara do while Kayla has to put up with Naruto, but of course, I have to tell what happens in the morning.**

Kayla sighed as she got up all the way. Man, I got the best sleep last night, she thought. No Naruto- Kayla remembered what had happened the night before. She loudly groaned. She fell down back on her bed and yelled into her pillow in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" She felt a body crawl over her own and weigh itself on her. The voice was all to familar to her as well.

"NARUTO HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!!!" She yelled, she turned over, but that was the wrong thing to do since he kissed her. Kayla pulled away from him and glared at him. "Naruto, why did you- NARUTO!!" Kayla gasped his name when he started sucking and licking her neck.

"I missed you," Naruto mumbled against my neck.

"N-n-n-naruto, st-st-stop," She stuttered, her face now all red. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

Not very far away, Ceilia and Tara listen to what is going on. Tara starts giggling and then goes into full laughter, soon having Ceilia join in.

"Man, poor Naruto is getting him too deep into her. He's going to end up beaten to a bloody pulp," Tara said, through fits and giggles. "I hope that he gets a bone broken or something like that."

Ceilia spotted Naruto being kicked out of Kayla's house,"Well, he's not beat up, but he is now kicked out. And he's walking this way." Tara stopped laughing and glared daggers at Naruto. He was walking towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," He mumbled. "Can I talk to you guys?"

Tara got to her feet,"Well, not me, I have to go train." Tara then left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the bench next to Ceilia. It was quiet for a long time. It was just silence, silence, silence, you get the point.

"I heard the fighting," Ceilia said, breaking the silence. Naruto had pulled his hands out of his pockets and was now staring down at them. "Hey, Naruto? Are you ok? You look a little sick."

"Hm? Oh, sorry, it's just that I've been thinking-"

"Well there's something new,"Ceilia remarked.

He glared at her before continueing,"Well like I was saying, I've been thinking about Kayla."

"And that's new how?" Ceilia said, moving her hands in a way that said, "Continue so I'm not so confused".

Naruto sighed,"How did you and Kayla meet?"

"Well, Tara and I are cousins, and also neighbors. One day, I was at her house and she desided to call Kayla. At the time, she was playing a video game that she couldn't seem to defeat, and then I asked for the phone since she was on speaker and I asked her "Did you shoot him?" and she burst out laughing." Ceilia noticed a big smile on Naruto's face. So she desided to tell another story. "Well one day, Tara desided to have a sleep over. I was invited and so was Kayla. We had a blast! We were laughing our lungs out before it was even three minutes into the party!"

Naruto smiled and chuckled,"Did she really do that?"

Ceilia rolled her eyes,"Kayla's not the girl you know. To tell you the truth, when it comes to guys she's not very good with being their "item"."

"Why's that?"

Ceilia suck out her bottom lip. She sat criss cross and placed her elbow on her leg and placed her chin in her hand and started thinking."Well let's see here. Kayla...Well...She didn't really have a good past. Her parents fought alot. Kayla always hoped that they would divorce. They never did, they did go abored though." Naruto looked at her confusenly, she sighed. "Abored is when they parents go far away from eachother but they leave behind the kids because they can't afford to take care of them by themselves, but don't want them to go to an orphanage."

"How sad,"Naruto mumbled. Ceilia couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

Ceilia continued,"In school before middle school she was a big outcast. No one really liked her because she was so quiet and such an outcast. When she did start talking it was because of being challenged to something she likes to do. It was mostly the guys, they were really nice to her. Most of them became her rivals. Some in reading, others in writing, and the rest in tennis. If only they knew how strong she was in fighting."

"So to tell in a shorter way, Kayla only sees guys as rivals, and nothing else?" Naruto asked.

Ceilia shook her hand,"Eh, I think that is mostly it. But if she blushes alot whenever you get close to her, then she might, and I said MIGHT, like you."

Naruto smiled widely and ruffled Ceilia's hair,"Thanks alot. That really helped out alot." He got up and left.

While this was happening, Tara was training on the training grounds. But she wasn't alone and she knew that she wasn't.

Tara stopped attacking the pole and said,"Who's ever there, come out before I beat you up." Itachi appeared and Tara rolled her eyes,"Well I guess the threat was just mostly a waste."

"Oh?" Itachi asked, lifting an eyebrow, he then swiftly appeared infront of her. "Hmm, you're kinda cute."

**K.P: Gigga gasp! Itachi is flirting with Tara!**

**Tara: (fists are clenched) You are so dead, Kito.**

**Ceilia: Oh come on, don't hurt her. She has enough to handle with having Naruto liking her.**

**K.P: Yeah, yeah.**

**Tara: Ok, fine. Hey, Kito, you forgot to to the Disclaimer.**

**K.P: Oh! Your right! Peoples, I don't own Naruto, wish I did. But I don't. So see yah next time in the next chapter of this! See yah!**

**Tara and Ceilia: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And so, another chapter. This one will be in third person as well. Expesilly since I have something special planned for Ceilia. And maybe some heart break will happen.**

**Tara: Kito, don't reveal too much. And enough with the microphone!**

**Kito: Hehe, sorry. Well anways enjoy!**

**Neji: What have I missed so far?**

**Ceilia: OMG! Neji! (glomps Neji) I missed you!**

**Gaara: Neji, you will now die.**

**Kito: Uh, non of that right now! (get's inbetween Neji and Gaara)**

**Naruto: Hey, you look like Kayla.**

**Kito: Uh, let's just get on with the story.**

"Kayla, you can't be serious, another mission already?" Tara had dropped her chopsticks at this annoucement. "You're so lucky you came out of the last one! And now you're going to go up a ranking level as well?"

Kayla sighed as she placed her chop sticks on the table. "I know, but Tsunada says-"

"You know you're risking your life here?" Ceilia butted in. Kayla glared at her.

"Well, anyways, as I was saying, Tsunada says that I'm good enough to become a chunin even though I never became a genin. She says that if I complete this mission, it will count for my chunin exam and I will get the vest that represents that I'm a chunin. Got it?"

"Did I just hear something about my little darling becoming a chunin?" Arms wrapped around Kayla's neck and the head of the now familiar Naruto was staring right into her eyes.

"Awww," Tara and Ceilia chanted. "That is so cute how Naruto likes you so much. You are so lucky."

"Naruto, please leave," Kayla mumbled. Naruto looked at her with surprise. "What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you say please," Naruto said, smiling widely. Ceilia almost choked on what she was eating after she realized that Naruto was right. And then she started laughing, getting a glare from Kayla.

"Well, I best get going, the mission will be starting in a few hours and I want to make sure I'm not late," Kayla muttered, but stopped getting to her feet when she noticed where Naruto's hands were going, to her breasts,"Naruto, don't touch me. Or you will figure out how some guys aren't able to have kids,"She threatened. Naruto quickly removed his hands.

"Aww, come on, Kayla, it might be you who will one day be caring his kids," Tara said.

"TARA!!!" Kayla shouted, her face going red. Naruto was laughing like crazy. Kayla stalked off.

_I can't believe that Tara would say something like that_, she thought, clenching and unclenching her fists. _I mean, why would she?Why did she? I mean he likes to flirt with me, more to my safty. _ Kayla slowed down and let her clenched fists unclench for the last time. She stared at the ground in confusen as her face redded some more from remembering. _I think I might still have a hickie. But he hasn't been much of a bother lately, he stopped coming over to my house in the morning, which is a joy for me. But I sortof miss it._ Kayla started hitting her head. _ Get a hold of yourself! You are starting to sound like you like him!_

"Kayla! Earth to Kayla!" A hand started waving infront of her face. "Jez are you deaf?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kiba. Are we going to get going now?" Kayla asked.

"Not until I ask you a few questions," Kiba said.

_Oh boy..._

When Kayla had left Naruto plopped himself down in her chair,"So how are you two gals doing today?"

Tara glared at him and let out a small hmph as she stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me," Naruto mumbled, looked strangely at Tara. Tara shrugged and started eating her noodles again. "Why do you hate me?" Tara stopped eating half way and then slurped the noodle up.

"Well because if Kayla doesn't like it that you're coming on too strong, then i don't like you," She said. "And anyways, you're an idiot."

"What do you mean I come on a little too strong?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, ignoring what she said about him being an idiot.

"Hmm, let's see here, when you first met her, you almost kissed her. And now, from the looks of it, it was you who gave her that hickie on her neck," Tara pointed out. Naruto looked at her with surprise. "Yes it is on her neck still." Ceilia started choking on her food.

"NARUTO!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!" Ceilia shouted, having to had cleared her throat of the food.

"Hehe," Naruto said in embarrestment. "So what if I did? It really doesn't matter."

"DOESN'T MATTER?!!!" Ceilia and Tara shouted at the same time, scaring the hell out of Naruto.

Ceilia got to her feet and said,"I need to think for a bit, excuse me." Ceilia turned around and went to the doorway only to run into someone and get knocked to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" Ceilia stopped when she say a hand was being held out. It was a male's by the look of it. Ceilia looked up to see pearly white eyes. _White eyes, Hyuga eyes. Male hands...Neji Hyuga!_ Ceilia jumped to her feet,"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, it's just-"

Neji put his hand up to stop her,"It's all right, no need to apoligize."

Ceilia smiled widely. And then glomped him. "You are so kind!" And then she walked away.

Mean while Kayla and Kiba were on their mission and he was stealing glances at her, it was making her uneasy. She didn't like this one bit.

"Please stop that, I don't like that one bit," SHe said, finally speaking.

He looked away, but not for long,"I'm sorry, it's just that ever since i found out that you aren't with Naruto I just can't help it."

"Well you better soon."

Later on, Naruto had desided to talk to Ceilia again about Kayla.

"Ceilia? Uh, I have a question about Kayla that I would like if you could answer it," Naruto said, embarrested that he has to ask a girl something about this kind of stuff.

"Hmm? WHat will the question be?" She asked.

"Do you think Kayla will be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

Ceilia sat down and thought,"Hmm, I think that she will yell, "NARUTO YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!!" but if she doesn't walk away then she might want to say yes, but if she walks away then it's a positive no. I hear her mission is going to be short, she'll be back my night fall i think."

It was true, she did come back at night fall, she sat down next to a cliff to look at the stars. A shadow loomed over her.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" She asked, but the figure didn't do what Naruto does. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why do you think it's Naruto?" Kiba's voice sounded angry.

Kayla turned around,"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Naruto usally is able to find and then he comes up to me and hugs me some way. He like to grope me most of the time but- Why are you looking to angry at me?"

Kiba bent down and looked straight into her eyes, "Kayla, are you and Naruto an "item"?"

"WHAT?!! No, it's nothing like that," She said.

"Good, because I don't want him to get mad at what I'm going to do," He said.

"What are you-" Kayla was interupted when Kiba's lips were pressed on hers.

Some where close by a blonde hair guy was watching this, feeling like his heart was just torn out of his chest. He left before he could see that Kayla tore away from Kiba.

**Ceilia and Tara: Gigga gasp! Kito! That was just cruel.**

**Kito: Don't worry, everything will be made up in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: (is still crying) Kito, that was just mean.**

**Kito: OH I'M SO SORRY!!! I'll make sure everything will become better. I promise.**

**Naruto: (looks at her with tear filled eyes) Really?  
**

**Kito: Really.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be in first person from Kayla's view. And it's going to be when Naruto leaves after he can't stand being there anymore.**

**Tara: Kito! You're making him feel worse.**

**Naruto: Yeah, so please don't say anymore. Just get on with the story.**

"Kiba! Stop!" I yelled, he wouldn't stop trying to get another kiss from me. "This isn't right!" I struggled to get him off of me, but when I felt a cold hand go on my neck, I couldn't help it but to stop and stare at him. "What?"

"Was it Naruto who gave you this hickie?" He asked, my face turned bright red. I got up and drudged away. Why is he asking stuff about Naruto? Is it because he likes to flirt with me?

I stopped walking and stared a the ground. Where was he tonight, he would know when one of my missions would end, but where could he have been today? Maybe he was right there.

"Kayla?"

I turned around to see Sakura. Not really the person I wanted to see."Oh, hey, Sakura."

"What's with you? You sound depressed." She put down the groceries that she had in her hands. "Is something wrong?"

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to find out if l really actully like Naruto or not. "No, nothing's wrong. But do you know where Naruto is? I really need to talk with him, badly."

"Yeah, I just pasted him before I saw you, he's at his house right now. He was saying something about Kiba and you. Is something going on that I don't know about?" SHe asked.

"No, not really," I said, walking past her. "Thanks."

Why would Naruto be talking about Kiba and me? Is it because he saw what was going on?

My walking went up to a fast walk. Did he see everything and got crushed by what he saw?

I started running. Man, I need to tell him everything. He now is going to hate me because he saw me with Kiba. Seeing him kiss me! Oh boy. Naruto!

I started banging on his door. "NARUTO! OPEN UP!" No answer. "NARUTO!! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" The door opened up to reveal a really sad Naruto. "Naruto, are you ok?" He went to close the door again, but I put my foot in the doorway.

"Kayla, I don't want to crush your foot so get your foot-"

"Kiba kissed me, I didn't kiss him." I said, hoping he would stop trying to close the door.

Naruto had stopped, he opened the door completely and I walked in. "Why did you let him kiss you anyways?"

"I don't know, he just did. He kept asking me if we were a couple and-"

"You told him no, didn't you?" Naruto gave me an angry look. I went to continue but he stopped me," You know what, I don't want to hear anything else. I'm leaving for a bit, and I want you to be gone by the time I get back." And then he walked around me and left me there.

I punched a wall out of frustration. I went and sat down on the couch. The one that we cleaned, the one that he almost kiss me.

I started hitting my head. Get ahold of yourself! You sound like a love struck school girl!

I got up and went to his bedroom. Oh Naruto, what have I done? I layed down on his bed and placed my head on his pillow. It smells just like it. I snuggled in closer to the pillow and soon drifted off to sleep.

While all of this was going on, Naruto had ran into Kiba, the last person that he wanted to talk to. So he just ignored him, until Kiba had stopped him.

"You're one lucky guy, Naruto. That girl seems to have attached herself to you. She didn't want me kissing her and you should have seen how red she turned when I pointed out that hickie of hers," Kiba said.

"So she did pull away?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, after the shock wore off of her," Kiba answered. "So when are you- Naruto!" Kiba was unable to finish what he was saying because Naruto had ran off.

Damn! What have I done? I hope that I will be able to apoligize to her tomorrow and see what will happen.

Naruto opened up his door and trugded into his room. Seeing a figure in his bed made him mad, he walked over to the bed, threw off the covers and froze. He had expected someone that thought his house was theirs, or someone who was drunk and just went to the nearest house that was unlocked. What he didn't expect was to see Kayla. His eyes softened as he looked at her sleeping state. He crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Kito: Ok, there you have it! Did you like?**

**Naruto: Oh thank you! (hugging Kito too tightly)**

**Tara&Ceilia: You're going to kill her at this rate and then we will have no one to tell the story. Well we hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know we did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tara: Wow! It seems like Kito has been getting into this story alot!**

**Ceilia: Speaking of Kito, where is she?  
**

**Shikamaru: I last saw her being hugged to death by Naruto. **

**Tara & Ceilia: (laughing like crazy) Poor girl!**

**Sasuke: It's what she gets for doing what she did in the last chapter.**

**Ceilia: I guess your right, chicken butt hair dude.**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that.**

**Tara: Well, on with the story!**

_thoughts_

_I don't care what will happen when I wake up, I just wish that Naruto doesn't yell at me._ I slowly opened up my eyes to see that I was staring at a wall that definaly wasn't mine. It was Naruto's. I felt myself stiffen. _Ok, this is either really bad or really really bad. I think I will just leave quietly and make sure that I never see Naruto again. _I start to get out of the bed, but an arm around my waist stopped me and pulled me closer to the person.

"Mm, don't leave, you're so warm," I felt a face nuzzel my neck, but not just any face, the face of Naruto's. His blonde hair was the big point out.

"N-naruto?" I stuttered. He just sat there, breathing into my neck.

"You smell like ocean mist. What kind of soap do you use?" He mumbled. His arms tighten around my waist. "Kayla, I should have listened to you yesterday. I wasn't thinking right though. But-"He stopped to pull me closer. "I found out and now as long as you are right here, nothing really matters."

"You sound love sick, Naruto," I pointed out, feeling his laughter vibrate on my neck. "Naruto! Hey!" I started giggling, "That tickles!" I clamped my mouth shut when I realized what I just said wasn't the brightest.

He gave me an evil grin,"Oh really?" He started blowing on my neck, "Does that tickle?"

I burst out laughing,"Naruto! Don't that really tickles!"

He moved himself so that he was over me and started tickling my sides, making me laugh alot more.

"Naruto! That REALLY tickles! Now stop!" I said, laughter came before and after every word, and now I was in a laughing fit.

"Hm, I will stop if you beg," He said. "Or, I'll tickle you until you can't breathe!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Stop that! For gods sake! Please!" I said.

Naruto didn't seem to be listening,"That's not good enough. Come on, beg better."

I grinned evilly as I thought of something. His tickling stopped as he looked at me with confusen. I pulled his shirt and made sure our faces were close together. I gave him a light peck on the lips.

A blush was visable on his face,"Ok, I think we're even now. But you-" Naruto was interupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Naruto! Open up! I need to talk to you!" Ceilia's voice rang through the house as she yelled.

Naruto got off of me and went to the door to have Ceilia fall to the ground,"What is it?"

She jumped to her feet,"I can't find Kayla! And Tara needs our help! Apperently from what she has been telling me Itachi and Orochimaru have been appearing whenever she trains, so now she says that we need to make sure that they don't flirt with her agian. She doesn't like it. But I can't find Kayla! Where is she?" Naruto simply pointed at me in his bed. Her attention went to me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN NARUTO'S BED?!!" She shouted, having all of Konaha and Suna hear her.

Well after explaining everything, we went off to where Tara usally trains and watched and waited. Soon enough Itachi appeared. Naruto was about to jump to his feet and kill him but I pulled him down and muttered a "sit boy or we won't go on a date" and he sat down and just watched.

Ceilia poked me and whispered,"Did you two do anything last night?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was already asleep when he walked back in," I said.

"Oh. Hey look, Orochimaru." Ceilia said, pointing her finger. I turned my attention to see that he was there. But what is he going to do? And with Itachi there too?

**Tara: Kito! Where are you?**

**Ceilia: Uh, well...I think that Tara is going to kill Kito now. **

**Sasuke: Yes! NO more Kito!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kito: Hello! I was gladly not killed by Tara. I don't think that she really hates that Itachi is flirting with her.**

**Tara: Kito..(fists are raised.)**

**Ceilia: Ah! No! We need the writer. (calms down Tara)**

**Tara: Well, we are going to have a new character in here. From the real world too. Meet Erica! The shorty who likes chicken butt hair guy.**

**Erica: Hey!**

**Kito: Well I best get on with the story. Oh and this is in third person.**

"Kayla, do you ever miss anyone back home?" Naruto asked Kayla. After a little begging, he was able to get Kayla to go on a date with him. The only down fall of it was that Ceilia and Tara had to come as well.

"Hm? Oh sorry, Naruto, I didn't hear what you said," SHe said, looked down at the table again with a frown on her face. All day something didn't feel right, like something was going to happen. There has been a force all day long. It felt like someone was just going to pop out of no where.

"Is something wrong?"Naruto asked, looking very conserned.

Kayla shook her head,"I don't want to worry you, Naruto. And it seems like it's not really anything to worry about right now."

"Well, ok, I won't worry if you don't worry," He said. He ruffled her hair, making her squeak.

"Aw, who says these two should kiss?" Tara said loud enough for the whole place to hear her. Ceilia shot her a look and then slapped her on top of her head. She hit her back. Soon they got into a slapping war.

"Hey! You guys, stop that," Kayla said, but that didn't get their attention. Not even having their food set down infront of them. There was one thing that got their attention though.

"What makes you think that anyone here would want that girl to kiss the Kyubi? She must be some kind of slut if she would even hold hands with him," A man shouted out, making the whole place turn quiet. Even Ceilia's and Tara's fighting stopped. Kayla got to her feet and walked over to the man. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Now, I have to tell you one thing. The Kyubi is a fox demon. He doesn't look like a fox or a demon. He looks human. Therefore he is not the demon itself, he is the person who has to hold it inside of his body. Now if I put a demon inside of you, would you like all of the taunts and snickers and glares?" He opened his mouth but she put her hand up to stop him. "Naruto has to handle all the nasty things you guys say to him everyday. Lay off of him. Or I'll punch you so hard you won't be able to fix that nose of yours." She walked away in triumph as the guy just stared at her with disbelief, his mouth was dropped wide open. "Oh and you best close that mouth before you attract flies with that nasty breath of yours."

"Wow, Kayla, that was awesome!" Ceilia said, she jumped up and down in joy.

Naruto looked at her with a big smile on his face.

"Let's go to the beach." Kayla said. Ceilia jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"I love the beach!" Ceilia said.

And so they went to the beach. But all the time there something was really bugging Kayla. So she went to check it out. Seeming that Naruto was Naruto and very curious, he followed her. And soon they came to the spot where Kayla had first appeared. And right in the middle of it all, there was a portal opening.

"I knew something was going to happen today," She muttered to herself. ANd soon enough, a short red haired girl came tumbling out of the portal and infront of them. What really surprised Kayla was that this girl was one of her friends. "Hi, Erica."

The girl looked up at Kayla, jumped to her feet and started hitting Kayla.

"OW!! What did I do?" Kayla asked, defending herself.

"THIS IS THE WORLD OF NARUTO!!! ISN'T IT?!" Seeming that she got no answer she knew that she was right. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME HERE TO BEGIN WITH?!! THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!!"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to come or not," Kayla mumbled.

"Oh and Tara and Ceilia are able to come," Erica hit Kayla again." OF COURSE I WANTED TO COME!!"

"Hey, what's with all the comostion?" Sasuke appeared and looked at Erica."Who's the shrimp?"

Erica looked at Sasuke with big eyes. And then she screamed so loud that all of Suna was able to hear her. "SASUKE!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"


	11. Note: Not a chapter

**Well, I have to ask a question. I want to start a hina story, but I don't know the right coupling for her. I need to deside between nejihina, sasuhina, naruhina, and gaahina. I want atleast...5 reviews for this because I want to start a story, I got a plot down, so please tell me which guys mostly deserves to be with hinata. In my opion, I think that hinata is too good for naruto, I mean he likes Sakura, who would be stupid enough to like- Oh wait, Lee does...**


	12. Chapter 11

**I bet you guys are wondering why I forgot to put in the fight between Itachi and Orochimaru, well I didn't want to leave that out but my one friend wanted to be added in so badly. So I had to shorten it. Well here we go!**

**Two days ago **

Tara jumped up on a tall praticing poll and tried her best to keep her balance, it didn't work and she fell to the ground. SHe cursed herself. She got up and brushed herself off. Tara turned around and placed her hands on her hips and glared at some bushes. "Ok, whoever is there, come on out." The bushes rustled and a figure jumped out of it at a speed that only top ANBU can only go at.

Feeling a breath against her neck, Tara whirled around to see Itachi. Yes, Itachi. He smiled slyly and said, "You must be a sharp one if you know that I was here. Very good."

A snort came from behind Tara. She turned around to see Orochimaru.

_Geez, who else is going to appear? Kisume?_ Imagining the shark like dude appearing gave Tara the creeps. Just seeing him, Orochimaru, and Itachi fight over her would have been funny. _Now that would be something to laugh at._

A tug on her right arm made her snap out of her thoughts and she looked over to see that Itachi was pulling her into his arms. "Orochimaru, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

Orochimaru cleared his throat and said, "Itachi, you shouldn't be flirting or holding a girl at her age, she is just to young for you." Itachi glared at him. "And don't look at me like that."

"You are around the age of 60 and you like this young girl. Now tell me, how old are you?" Itachi looked down at Tara as she crossed her eyes and squinted her eyes at him.

"15."

"Ah, the same age as my little brother. See? I'm a closer to her age. I'm 18," He said, smirking at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grabbed her other arm and yanked her towards him. "Yes, but she would best be with me since I am the best man for her."

"Oh and what makes you think that?"

Another yank.

"Because she loves me more."

Yank.

"But she doesn't even like you."

Yet another yank. Along with a popping noise.

"Ok, you guys are dislocating my shoulders," Tara said, well it was more like a shriek, but over their fighting, it was just a regular talking voice.

Itachi let go and started rubbing her shoulders,"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Will you be ok if I rub your shoulders?"

"Itachi, don't be such a suck up," Tara mumbled.

"I'm trying to be a suck up, I'm trying my best to flirt with you," Itachi whispered in her ear. Tara could feel her face turn bright red as she pulled away and stalked away from them.

**Current Day **

Tara was shopping for some home items that she needed. In it she had some shampoo, conditioner, and a dragon necklace. She was now looking at some body soap. _ Hm, this looks nice. Smells nice as well. What is it? Oh it's honey vanilla. I might as well get it. _ She threw it in the cart. She spotted some kunai's and paper bombs. _Maybe I should get those, I need to start going on missions and getting money, I'm running out pretty fast. Kayla was smart and has already gone on three missions. _

"So you are shopping?" A voice whispered in her ear.

"Itachi, go away, this is a store," Tara said. "And there are people here who don't want to see you."

"Fine I'll go away."

Five minutes of silence.

"I know you are still there."

"Dang it."

"Now leave, before I kick your ass all the way to Hong Kong." Tara felt some wind on the back of her neck and she knew he left. "Good."


	13. Chapter 12

"Konnichiwa!" Kayla shouted as she sat down next to Naruto at the ramen bar. Tara and Ceilia smiled at her and gave her a slight wave. Erica frowned and hit her head on the table and groaned. "Looks like someone isn't happy today."

"Fuck you," Erica mumbled.

Tara and Ceilia coughed a little and said,"Watch what you say," They glared at Erica as she lifted her head.

"Fuck you isn't that bad of a word," Erica said. They were too busy agrueing that they didn't know that Naruto was flirting with Kayla until they heard her giggling. They stopped their bickering and looked at them. No one said anything. Well not until Erica said,"What the hell? That is just fucked up."

"ERICA!" They all shouted.

"What?"

"You swear too much," Kayla mumbled.

"Like I give a shit," She mumbled.

Tara and Kayla both hit their heads on the table. Since they went to a public school, they knew Erica alot more than what Ceilia did since she was home schooled and only met Erica when Kayla and Tara invited her to their birthday parties. But at the parties, Erica never swore, because there were adults around. They always thought that she was a little angel. But no matter what, they still have a fun time when around her. So they are all close friends.

"Hello Tara and Ceilia and Kayla," Sasuke sat down in a seat, giving a good hello to everyone but then glared at Naruto, "Hello dobe."

"Hello teme," Naruto mumbled.

"Wait a minute, he just said something in japanese didn't he?" Erica asked. Kayla nodded, knowing this since she gave up her study hall to learn japanese every other day. "Well, then what did he say? What does it mean?"

Kayla sighed,"It means bastard."

"Oh so I can't swear but he can swear in a different languegue? That is just fucked up, I mean come on! That sucks so much," Erica said, hitting her head on the table.

"Well because not many people know what I'm saying," Naruto said, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto, before I punch your fucken face in," Erica said, proping up her head and then pointing her finger at him. She glared at Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile with an evil glint in his eyes,"I like this girl. How come she is your guys friend? She is way too different from you three."

"Oh, you should see Kayla, she may look like an angel, but she is evil, very evil, more evil than me, which is scary," Erica said.

"Neji! Konnichiwa!" Ceilia shouted, seeing the Hyuga towering over her. "How are you today? I haven't seen you around."

"I train alot," He said. His gaze was down on the floor. Something was up if, this what not how he acted,"And Ceilia? I was wondering... You know what, it's not really important so I should just-"

"If you start to say something then you should finish it," Ceilia said, stopping him when he turned around. "Now what do you want to ask me?"

Neji's face flickered with some red,"I was wondering, ifyouwouldgoonadatewithme."

Ceilia blinked and then smiled when she disivered it,"I would love to go on a date with you!"

"Holy shit, Neji likes Ceilia? That is seriously fucked up," Erica said.

"ERICA!!"

**There you have it, I hope you liked it. It was mostly about Erica's swearing problem, but I just had to have to put it up, since my one friend who I based her off of swears all the time, I just had to put this one up. Well, I hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 13

"Naruto! Do you really have to go and train some more with that perverted sage? I think you have already had enough training for now, do you really have to go and train?" Kayla asked, her hand tugging at his sleeve.

It's been a whole month since the insedint with Erica happened. And since then Kayla had agreed to be Naruto's girlfriend, but Jirayia had come back to say that he still had to teach some things to Naruto. And so that is why they are now standing at the gates, saying their good byes.

"Kayla, please don't make this harder than what it is. It's starting to get irriating. Now please just don't be dating every single guy here, including Kiba," Naruto growled Kiba's name. ANd then he sighed, "Ero sensei told me that he might try to hook me up with some girls, so I guess we really can't keep a long distance relationship."

"But you will still write right?" She asked.

"Oh course." He said, he grabbed her hands and kissed the fingers. "And while I'm gone, you should do something about these small hands."

"But my small hands are cute, don't you think?" She said, giving him a smile.

"Yes they are very cute," He replied, about to kiss her but then someone pulled at his collar of his shirt, Jirayia.

"Come on kid, we don't have all day," He said.

"Wait! That's just mean to take a guy away from the woman he loves!" Naruto shouted, thrashing around. Kayla couldn't help but to smile, he always seemed to do stuff like that. He had always thought of Kayla first than what he did.

Kayla sighed as she waved Naruto good bye.

"Your going to need a lot of luck with him gone, he became really attached to you."

"Go away Sakura." Kayla snapped as she turned around to face the pink hair kunichian.

"Has he said Suki da to you?" SHe asked as she smirked. "I bet he hasn't. It wouldn't be like him if he did tell you that. It's just not in his nature. He's the type to just- Hey! Are you even listening?!" Sakura started shouting after Kayla as she walked away. "MATTE! MATTE!!"

Kayla whirled around and glared at her,"No, I will NOT stop. Not with you saying just mean things about Naruto. Just because he hasn't said "I love you" to me yet, doesn't mean that he doesn't." And with that, Kayla turned back around and stormed off. She went to the training grounds and hopped into a tree. And thought as well.

_I don't really know why she brought that up. Maybe she is jelous that Naruto and I are now dating. Or were dating. But what's strange is that whenever we weren't dating he would always say Suki da. But why hasn't he when we are dating? Hm..._

"DAMN IT! Boys are just too confusing!" Kayla shouted, she started banging her head with her fists.

"I never knew that you swear."

"Gah!" Kayla shrieked as she fell out of the tree. She looked up to see Shino standing there. She scowled at him. "Well thanks for scaring me. When I'm not in the mood to be."

"..."

Kayla got to her feet and trudged past Shino."I really don't need anything from you so I should just leave now. Leave you and all of your-"

"Sakura got you pissed off about Naruto didn't she?"Shino asked, making her stop in her tracks. "I will take that as a yes. You know, you are too much for Naruto anyways. You're too nice, sweet-"

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like as if you like me or something," Kayla said, turning around to face him. "And if you did, it would be hard because of those glasses of yours."

"And yet, you are the only person who hasn't tried to take them off."

"Because I'm not in the mood." Kayla snapped, but she did want to see what his eyes looked like under those glasses. Unconiously her hand went up and quickly grabbed the glasses, but when she did, Shino grabbed her hand and glared at her. But she had already taken off his glasses and she was staring at his eyes. "You've got beautiful eyes."

"Kayla, give me back my glasses."

Kayla smiled wickendly and said,"Nope." She pulled her hand away from Shino and started running. Shino was right on her tail as she ran faster but tripped and tumbled down a hill. (Me: That would be so fun! It's time to roll!)

Shino ran down to the bottom and looked at Kayla laying on her back, staring at the sky with a blank look. "Kayla? Are you ok?"

Kayla looked up at him and said,"That was...SO FUN!!!" She jumped back to her feet. "I swear I need to get out more and have more fun. Maybe we should do that sometime, just roll down this hill."

"Kayla, can I have my glasses back?" Shino asked, holding out his hand. Kayla looked down at her hand to see that she still had them in her fist. She handed them to him. But the strangest thing is that when he grabbed them he fiddled a bit with her fingers.

Her face turned red as she turned around and walked away.

_Kayla, calm down, it could have been anything. Maybe he didn't mean to do that. Maybe it was nothing. Well it had to be nothing. It just has to be nothing. _

"Suki da."

Kayla stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Shino. Her face was turning more red by the secound. "E-e-excuse me?"

"I said, Suki da." Shino said bluntly.

ANd with that, Kayla turned around and ran off.

**Kito: And there you have it people! Now I just need one question answered. Now Ceilia was asked out on a date by Neji. But Tara might have a secret date with Itachi. Now I need a question answered. Should Erica destroy the CeilNeji date? Or the TaraIta date?**


	15. Chapter 14

"KAYLA!!" _Bang! Bang!_ "Open up this door!" _Bang! Bang!_ "I have something to tell you!" _Bang!_ "Kayla! Kay-" Ceilia fell flat on her face after she was about to bang the door down.

"What?" Kayla asked. She didn't really look too good. Her hair was messed and sticking up everywhere. And not to mention she was wearing her pajama's still. Oh yes, Kayla was not a morning person.

"Well...You know how Neji asked me out on a date?" Ceilia asked hesitantly, a blush visable on her cheeks. "Well, he wants to go on that date with me today. I really don't know what to do. I need advice from you."

Kayla lifted an eyebrow," You need advice from me?"

Ceilia walked into the living room and sat down on her couch. "Yes! I mean you have been on dates before. Even before we came here. But you do date idiots." Kayla flashed her an angry look. "No offense."

"Non taken." Kayla mumbled.

"So I need to know, what is the kind of date most guys will ask a girl to go on?" Ceilia asked.

Kayla looked at her with a baffled look and then smiled evily. "You've never been on a date before, have you?" From Ceilia's look on her face, Kayla thought that she was right. "Wow, now that is something that will surprise Neji."

Ceilia placed her head in her hands and shook her head from side to side. "This is going to be the worst night of my life! I have no clue what a date is always about!"

Kayla sat down next to her and placed her hands on her knees. "So what you are saying is that you need the 411 on a date?"Ceilia nodded. "Well there are different kinds of dates. There is the strict kind of date. That is when the parents of one of the daters comes and follows you guys around, and they make sure you don't kiss. And there is a loose kind of date. It's when there are no parents, but there is a shaperion.(A/N: I'm using wordpad, don't judge my spelling.) You might be able to get a kiss. And last but least, there is the date date, where there is nobody but the daters. A kiss will come after for sure."

"But what about the time of the day?" Ceilia asked.

"Hm, well the time of the day matters as well. And where to go too," Kayla said. "Oh, and who you are with. It depends on personalty too."

"Oh boy..." Ceilia mumbled. " I don't think I can go on this date."

"Here," Kayla got up and went to get her cordless phone. She held it out to Ceilia. "Call him and ask him about the date. It might help a bit."

Ceilia pushed the phone away,"No. I'm not calling him for two reasons. 1) I think that it would be embarresting to call him and ask about the date. And 2) I don't know his number."

Kayla lifted an eyebrow. "I know his number though. Naruto and him use to talk. He'll even call my house some-" Kayla stopped talking when the phone started ringing. Kayla looked at the color ID. She smiled when she saw it said, "Hyuga Hishai." She pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

_"Hi, Kayla. Can I ask you a question?"_

Kayla looked at the phone with a confused look. "Uh, sure you can ask me a question."

_"I'm nervous about my date with Ceilia, any advice?"_

_I guess I'm playing match maker._

Later on that day (like somewhere around 8 to 9 at night) Kayla was leaning against a wall, with a head phone in her ear. She looked over to the other building to see that it was an expensive looking restaruant.

_"Dang, I think that Neji is rich."_

Kayla placed her hand over the mic and said,"Yeah, I know, can I borrow him for a date sometime?"

_"Very funny."_

Kayla looked over at her friend to see her in a beautiful dress. It was a dark shade of red and had a shine to it. "I love that dress. I'm going to need to borrow it for a date sometime."

_"Well, since Naruto's going to be gone for a while, I don't think that you will be able to wear it anytime soon."_

"...Well...About that..."

_"What? Did you already find a guy that likes you?"_

"..."

_"Oh my god! You did, didn't you? Oh! There's Neji!"_

Kayla looked over at where her friend was to see that Neji was walking towards her. He was wearing a black tux. Kayla whistled. "I wish Naruto would dress up for our dates."

_"You look beautiful tonight Ceilia. Then again, you always look nice."_

_"Thank you Neji."_

30 minutes later.

_"Can I walk you home Ceilia?"_

_"Um...Uh..."_

"Say yes!"

"_I would be glad if you walked me home."_

And so he walked Ceilia home.

_"Well, um, I best get going. Hiashi is probly waiting for me."_ Neji gave her a small kiss, on the lips.

As soon as he left Kayla came out of her hiding place and walked over to her friend. "Great job, Ceilia! You got a date with him, as well as a kiss! How do you feel?" No reply. Kayla looked at her friend to see that she was standing there frozen. She waved her hand infront of her face and got no reply. Kayla stopped and sighed and said one short sentence.

"SHe's gone."


	16. Chapter 15

**Kito:HELLO!! How is everyone today?**

**Tara: Hey! I thought that you promised me a date with Itachi! Where is the chapter with the date? And why didn't Erica ruin that date? Is she going to ruin mine? Wait, is there going to be a date?**

**Kito: Whoah, too many questions at once. Now please ask them one at a time. **

**Ceilia: Yeah, I don't think that her small brain will be able to cram all of that in.**

**Kito: HEY! Don't push it! Anyways, at the end of this, I'm going to deside to put up a preview of the next chapter, how is that?**

**Ceilia: Are Gaara and Neji going to fight over me.**

**Kito:... Not now. Well, we have to get on with the story**

**Erica: Wait! Did you tell them this is about me mostly?**

Erica sighed as she listened to Kayla fight Kiba off. Ever since Naruto left, Kiba has been all over her, trying to see if he can get her to go on a date with him. She rolled her eyes and watched this go on. She has always wondered why she won't let him go on a date with her. Kayla did like Kiba from the beginning. Why did she change her mind when she came here?

"ERICA!"

Erica rolled up her sleeves and walked over to Kiba and hit him so hard in the face that it sent him flying through the concrete wall. "Next time you want to flirt with Kayla with me around, it will be worse you bastard!" Kiba got to his feet and ran off. Erica snorted and crossed her arms. "What...A...Whimp. Right Kay-" Erica stopped when she saw her friend sitting down with her hands in her hair. Her face wasn't red by the looks of it. Which wasn't really normal. "Kayla?"

"Please don't talk to me."

All Erica did was shrug and looked around. She spotted Tara walking off to the woods, but not to the training grounds. This gave some subspition to Erica so she started following Tara. THis was not the first time that Erica has ever followed anyone without being caught so she was very, VERY sneeky. She followed Tara deeper and deeper into the woods until Tara walked into the clearing. But she wasn't alone. There was...

"Itachi!" Erica gasped.

_OH NO! IS ITACHI GOING TO HURT TARA?!_

Erica was about to inch forward but then Tara spoke.

"What would people think if they found out that I was dating Itachi Uchiha?"

Erica gasped and looked stunned. She was now amazed that she hasn't been caught yet. Maybe they were too busy talking with eachother and...

Erica's eye twitched with annoyance as she watched Tara and Itachi sit down and feed eachother grapes and other fruits that were cut up. She knew something this gooey and too romantic will end up with chaos in the end with Tara. She knew Tara wasn't a calm type person. So all she had to do was wait...

And wait...

And wait...

Erica sighed and she watched the couple. Nothing happened yet, no throwing food no spilling drinks all over the other person. Nothing. But...

Tara grabbed a piece of cake and smushed it in Itachi's face. Itachi crossed his eyes and wiped off the cake off his face and looked over at Tara. He got an evil glint in his eyes and put the cake in her face. Soon enough cake was flying everywhere.

Erica smiled and watched this all happen. Now she wondering how Tara will be able to explain all the cake in her hair and on her clothes. She knew that this was going to be fun. Oh yes, very fun.

**Kito: Uh, I think I will stop here. BUt I just need some advice. I want to have Neji and Gaara fight over Ceilia, but I don't know how to do that. Any advice? Oh and I want a fight to happen after that. Now I want you guys to vote on a Kiba and Shino fight, another Neji and Gaara fight. Or Orchimaru and Itachi fight.**

**Erica: Wait a minute! Who's going to fight over me?**

**Tara: How about Shikamaru? (grins evilly)**

**Erica: No fucken way!**


	17. Chapter 16 part 1

"Shizune! I want you to call in Ceilia and Neji," Tsunada yelled.

"Going right away," Shizune said. She ran out of the room to go find the two kids. She soon found Ceilia talking to Kayla. "Ceilia-chan! Hokage-sama wants to see you right away!"

"Really?" Ceilia questioned. "Why does she?"

"I don't know, but you best get going before she get's mad. Well, I best go find Neji now, ja ne," Shizune ran away from the two girls, leaving them in a confused state. But soon Ceilia snapped out of it, remembering she heard Neji's name.

"Oh my god! I wonder what's going to happen! Maybe Neji is going to propose to me! Or maybe on a romantic date. Oh, that would just make my day!" Ceilia babbled, stars shining in her eyes.

"Or maybe it will be your first mission," Kayla mumbled.

"That would be fantastic! Being with Neji is the best! He would save me from evil ninjas! I can just picture it now!" Ceilia said.

"Then you should hurry up and get the mission;before, Tsunada assigns it to someone else," Kayla pointed out.

"Oh! Your right! Bye, Kayla!" Ceilia ran off, leaving Kayla there to smile for her friend. When Neji pasted her, it made her smile some more. There was one thing that was running through Kayla's mind at that time. _Hm, I wonder if he'll kiss her._

"Neji, Ceilia, I want you both to go to Suna to get a scroll that I need from Gaara himself," Tsunada said when the two had gotten there. They nodded and went to leave but Tsunada said, "Oh, and Ceilia. If you can come back here with the mission perfectly done, then you will become a genin. This is your acadamy test."

Ceilia jumped with joy and saw Neji's staring at him, looking half scared, half surprised. "Neji, if this goes alright, then I'll be able to go into the chunin exams soon after. Oh I can't wait until I tell Kayla and Ta-" Ceilia stopped and frowned. She had forgotten that she and Tara were fighting in all of her excitment. "Well, we best get going."

"Shouldn't we pack stuff first?" Neji pointed out. Ceilia stopped and thought.

"I guess we should."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????

"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ceilia shouted, running at high speed, making a cloud of dirt appear.

"Neh, Ceilia, wait!" Neji shouted after her.


	18. Chapter 16 part 2

"Ceilia! Please slow down!" Neji shouted. This girl . . . Could not be human. Her speed was too much.

"But I want to get to Suna! I want to see Gaara again!" Ceilia shouted. She stopped for a short time, and then started running again. Neji sighed and ran after her.

"I don't think that your normal!"

His answer was laughter. He let out a big sigh. This was not what he was expecting to be doing. And what Tsunade had told him before left. _This girl is strong, and fast. Don't let her out of your site._

"Neji! Is Suna in the desert!?" Ceilia shouted.

"Yes." 

"Yatta!" She answered, running again. It soon registered to Neji that they were at the gates of Suna, and Ceilia had just ran into them. . . full force. "I'M OK!!!" Neji anime sweat dropped.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep! GAARA!!! HERE WE COME!"

_I think that this girl is crazy._

"GAARA! I HOPED THAT YOU MISSED ME!" Ceilia yelled, running full force into Gaara's office. She hugged a very stunned red head.

Gaara crossed his eyes and glared at her. "Get off of me."

She pouted. "What? Why? I thought that you liked it when I hugged you."

Gaara's face turned red for a second and then it disappeared. "No, I never said that."

"Oh who cares, where is the scroll?"

"Right he-" Gaara couldn't finish. Ceilia grabbed the scroll from his hands and ran off. She pasted Neji in the hallways, who seemed to be out of breath.

"Ceilia!"

His answer was laughter.

"Ceilia! Get your butt back here!"

"NO!"

Twitch.

"I'm going to go back to the village now!"

Twitch.

"And leave you behind!"

Twitch.

"Bye now!"

Snap.

"Damn you, Ceilia! Get your butt back here!" Neji did some kind of ninja thing and appeared next to Ceilia, who got destracted and hit a tree. . . Full force.

Neji sweat dropped. "What am I going to do with you?"

"First thing, don't appear next to me! Second, your slow."


End file.
